The present invention relates to a device for connecting two metallic components, the connection comprising a supple insulating material. It particularly concerns the fixing of a beam to a caravan chassis.
The known beams and chassis of caravans are most frequently made from steel. Their mechanical strength is correct, but they are heavy and they must undergo a surface treatment which is often costly in order to present an acceptable appearance (enamelling) and good resistance to corrosion. In theory, this problem could be solved by galvanising, but this necessitates the upkeep of a large capacity bath.
There is also a known process of constructing chassis from corrosion-free light alloy. In this case the fixing to the steel beam gives rise to an electrotytic couple. The fixing points are zones of accelerated corrosion of the beam.
In addition, modern couplings are generally fitted with load stabilisers, principally for dynamic stress (anti-snaking systems). The known solid connections transmit to the beam high peaks of stress of short duration. These peaks are comparable to shocks which necessitate high strength of the beam.
The present invention has the object of removing these disadvantages and achieving a device for the flexible connection of a beam to the chassis of a caravan. This connection abolishes the electrolytic couples caused by contact between different metals; it absorbs the most violent shocks on the beam. Finally, it allows, through standardisation, the cost price to be lower.